Kirk
Kirk ("Northern") is a Pikachu from General Town. Being well-known for their Party Hat they wear proudly, as its passed down from his family. As the boyfriend of Braxton, the two care for each other a ton, and will protect each other at all costs. He's the main protagonist of Part 3, alongside Braxton. Appearance In Part 1, Kirk takes the form of a yellow Pikachu, with a blue, star-patterened party hat with a white ball at the top, neck wear styled after Magolor from the Kirby series. In Part 3, Kirk gains a new outfit. Putting on a brown, wooden chestplate (with a heart shape in the middle) and blue gear-themed loincloth. He has a long, white cape that wraps around his neck. Backstory Born into a family of Pikachus, the Party Hat he wears is one passed down from generation to generation, and he's the current wearer of it. He set off one day to begin a career in the music industry. Eventually, he ran into Braxton and the two quickly became close friends. After he built up enough confidence, he asked Braxton out and the two started dating. Abilities Being a Pikachu, Kirk can of course conduct energy, to send oute electric for utility or attacking, and he can even wrap himself around in electricity to launch himself at enemies. Kirk's other key ability are his Sound Bullets. He's able to send out orange "bullets" at enemies, with various types. The Needle, which is small and weak but fast, the Bubble, which is slow, but large and strong, and the Heart, which heals teammates. In Part 1, Kirk has the ability to summon a Leaf Shield reminiscent of Woodman >:] that he can use to guard himself then throw it as a projectile. In Part 3, he's assembled a large mallet made of Subspace Matter that correlates to a number sign above his right shoulder that comes out when he attacks, alternating between 1-9 with each hit, having a greater attack with the higher number. Part 1 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Speed Fighter Weapon: Tail (Runs forward and hits the enemy with his tail) Gear: Cape Special Moves: *Thunder Needle: Fires a few orange needles at the enemy filled with electricity. (Elec. damage) *Leaf Shield: Northern summons a shield made of leaves around him, protecting him from damage and can be used to attack once its usage wears out. *''(Unlocked at Level 14) Heart Bullet: Kirk fires a heart bullet a party member, healing them. *(Unlocked at Level 20) Skull Bash Surge: Charges up a Skull Bash and launches himself at an enemy. *(Unlocked at Level 28) Error Bullets: Bubbles appear around the enemy and circle around it as it fires multiple electric bullets. ('Elec'. damage) Part 3 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Speed Fighter Weapon: Tail (Runs forward and hits the enemy with his tail) Gear: Cape Special Moves: *Thunder Needle: Fires a few orange needles at the enemy filled with electricity. ('Elec'. damage) *Leaf Shield: Northern summons a shield made of leaves around him, protecting him from damage and can be used to attack once its usage wears out. *Judge Hammer: Kirk takes out a black mallet and the numbersign appears above his left shoulder, then he slams the hammer into the enemy with wildly varying amounts of damage based on the number that shows up. *(Unlocked at Level 14) Heart Bullet: Kirk fires a heart bullet a party member, healing them. *(Unlocked at Level 20) Skull Bash Surge: Charges up a Skull Bash and launches himself at an enemy. *(Unlocked at Level 24) Thunder Bubble: Kirk fires three orange bubbles infused electricity that have less accuracy but are stronger. *(Unlocked at Level 28) Error Bullets: Bubbles appear around the enemy and circle around it as it fires multiple electric bullets. ('Elec'. damage) Quotes *"'Ah, I finally caught up to you!"' ~His first line *"Wrow" *“Bapy!!!!!!” *"HOW?" *“This is my home, you won’t take it from me!” *“Braxton, I won’t let you die alone.” *“BRAXTON, I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!” Category:Kingdom Saviors Category:Subspace Crusaders Category:Party Members Category:Pokemon